memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Warner
|rank = Commander }} Brian Warner is an American officer in the Elitolu universe. He was born and raised on Earth. He grew up with a nag for Law. By the age of fifteen, he had all of the Constitution memorized. Brian later went to Starfleet Academy to help with outer law-enforcement. He graduated as a Liaison officer. He eventually was granted Executive Officer aboard the [[UPA Excalibur (ASR-90881)|UPA Excalibur]]. Biography Early Life Brian was born in 2389. His parents lived in New York City, New York. His parents were owners of a big supply business. He had an older brother named William. When he was three, his younger sister, Madison, was born. He often gallivanted around New York. He often stopped by a small corner store, Liosa's. He always loved learning about law, which the clerk at Liosa's, Perkins Kowl, was learning. By the age of fifteen, in 2404, he had already learned all of the American Constitution. In 2407, he left New York to go to Starfleet Academy. Academy Years He decided to sign up to classes he liked best. It resulted in him taking Law Enforcement, Liaison Training, and Advanced Intelligence, but also took an Advanced Security Training. In the Academy, he always was studying. He devoted most of his time into law books. Without much social life, he graduated four years later. He was made a liaison officer and Ensign. UPA Bonaparte Brian was transferred to the UPA Bonaparte. He was posing as a Security recruit, but he was secretly watching the Captain for Starfleet Command. Unfortunately, the news got out about a person spying on the starship in 2415. The crew didn't know who it was. Soon enough, the Bonaparte crew decided to crack down on the investigation. They falsely arrest another person without trial. He told Command, and the Captain and half of the senior staff were arrested. They promoted Brian to Lieutenant Junior Grade. UPA Antares Starfleet made Brian apart of the UPA Antares to help them get new members in a war effort of the cold war previous to the Third American-Soviet War. He was the assistant to the Ambassador T'lona in 2417. He'd help her with the addition of the Jasian. On his of time, he and a Jasian representative would have secret "dates" to avoid the Jasian Prime Council. Unfortunately, they were caught in 2420, just before the Jasians were going to join America. The Jasians pulled out until they got the issue was resolved. Brian was put under house arrest as punishment from the commanding officer, Admiral Kala Dorhaan. He had stayed in his quarters for two months before being let out. When he was, the Jasians were made members due to Brian giving them platinum, which they prized dearly. He was promoted to Commander, but the Jasians wanted Brian to stay on their planet. With their sensitive relationship, the United Planets had decided to appoint Brian as the head of construction for the embassy on Jasia. Construction Manager He was required to take a small course in command before officially taking the project. Most of Brian's job was to keep morale up and get the building done on time. Brian had continued a friendship with T'lona, but was unable to tell her Brian's true feelings about wanting to have a higher relationship. He still continued his project until it's completion in 2428. He was later stationed on the IKS Khat'hal as the United Planets was suspicious about the Klingons using illegal weaponry. He served as a Weapons Master in the meantime as well. He stayed on the ship for two years and didn't find any trace of the weapons, he left to join the [[UPA Excalibur (ASR-90881)|UPA Excalibur]] as Executive officer. Personality Brian is hard-headed and stubborn. He is very towards being with the law, and tries to keep everyone in check. Brian is introverted and doesn't talk until he wants to. Category:UPA Excalibur (ASR-90881) personnel Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Commanders Category:UPA Excalibur personnel Category:Elitolu universe Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Elitolu universe Category:Humans Category:Elitolu universe